


Tales from the Apartment, Part II

by Mocha (whostolemypenname)



Series: Tales from the Apartment [2]
Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whostolemypenname/pseuds/Mocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has finished the shampoo without mentioning it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the Apartment, Part II

Gabriel left the shower, dripping wet and stark naked. Nathan had gone and finished all the shampoo, and somehow ‘neglected to mention it’. At least Gabriel knew he had some more, stowed away somewhere in one of the kitchen cupboards. He threw open the door and stepped into the kitchen, safe in the knowledge that Nathan was probably still in his bedroom.

He wasn’t.

From a spectator’s perspective, there wasn’t much to see. Gabriel walked into the kitchen- a moment of silence- then left the kitchen, screaming, and much faster than he’d entered. There is a bang as the door slams shut behind him, and Gabriel disappears into his bedroom. There is silence for a long time, only punctuated by the sounds of Nathan’s laughter as he leaves the kitchen, slowly, leaning on the wall for support, and returning to his room.

* * *

A number of hours pass before Gabriel feels capable of looking Nathan in the eye without blushing. When this time comes, he waits another half hour, just to be on the safe side, and begins the process of working himself up into a rage.

* * *

Nathan is sitting on the bed in his room, the bed he’d never slept in, sketching the doorway in his notebook, trying to capture the dilapidated options it represents in his pencilstrokes. It flies open, catching him off guard, and he jumps slightly. Gabriel is standing there, and he does not look happy.

‘Were you raised by fucking _savages?’_ Gabriel’s angry, almost-shouted question seems somewhat out of place given what had happened earlier. Nathan’s confusion must have shown on his face, because Gabriel seemed to feel the need to expand.

‘When you finish the shampoo,’ he began, speaking slowly and loudly as if to a complete imbecile, ‘you do not just leave it for the next person!’ Gabriel’s voice grew steadily louder as the sentence continued. Gabriel leant into Nathan’s personal space, jutting his chin forwards into Nathan’s face. ‘You _tell_ them that you have _run out_. Do. You. Understand. Me?’ This last part was enunciated slowly and clearly, as though Gabriel was on the very edge of losing control and shouting.

‘Why should I?’ Nathan’s reply, when it came, was not what Gabriel had been expecting. Gabriel stood there, rather at a loss for words.

‘Just…’ He trailed off. ‘Just don’t do it again, alright?’

‘I don’t know,’ Nathan replied. ‘You’ve given me no reason why I shouldn’t.’ He looked pointedly at the newest addition to the collection of artwork that had been growing on his wall almost as fast as the patch of damp on the ceiling. Gabriel hadn’t noticed it upon his arrival- the drawings were pinned up and disappeared so quickly that it was hard to keep track of them all. He looked at the sheet of paper newly given pride of place in the middle of Nathan’s wall. Despite his earlier determination not to do so, he blushed. This was below the belt.

The drawing depicted Gabriel, completely naked, running across the kitchen with one hand trying to cover his dignity and the other stretching out for the door handle, equipped with a rather impressive musculature that certainly wasn’t there last time _he_ checked.

The crash that was made as Gabriel slammed Nathan’s door shut resonated throughout the whole apartment, echoed not long after by the sound of Gabriel’s door being given the same treatment. Nathan grinned, then looked at the drawing again and frowned. He didn’t think that he’d managed to get Gabriel’s cheeks _quite_ right, and told him so at breakfast the next day.

Gabriel wasn’t able to look him in the eye for _weeks_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- sorry I haven't posted an update to Part I for a while, but there's been a bunch of stuff going on; I'll aim to do that soon (there will be Nabriel). Hope you enjoy this- any critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
